1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic positioning devices, and in particular to such devices for automatically positioning a power seat to pre-determined positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The positioning of six-way power seats, of the type commonly used in automobiles, has previously been accomplished by manual adjustment utilizing three control motors associated with three respective positioning axes. Because automobiles are often utilized by more than one person, the above referenced related patents included a memory control system which automatically positions a seat to a pre-set position selected by each of the different drivers, thereby eliminating the necessity for manual adjustment of all three control motors each time a different person uses the automobile.
In each of the above referenced patents, the switches actuating the control motors were connected in-line with the memory contacts and the motors, so that the switches were required to handle the high amperage current associated with the motors. The switches utilized in those patents are simply movable in two directions, for forward and reverse operation of the associated control motor. The switches thus provided no visual or tactile association corresponding to the resulting seat positioning which would occur by actuation of the switches.